Scud like Stud (One-Shot Spin-off)
by Sat3nCat
Summary: "He softly reached his hand back behind to touch the scarred skin where the bone connected to his shoulder blades. As Scud sat to catch his breath he watched, mesmerized in the mirror as beautiful white feathers began to form on the bone structure" Short one shot based off a FF I am currently writing where Daryl is actually Scud. (Takes place in S2, while looking for Sophia!)


Scud sat down heavily on the stool, shoulders sagging down with the weight of the newly growing wings. He softly reached his hand back behind to touch the scarred skin where the bone connected to his shoulder blades. As Scud sat to catch his breath he watched, mesmerized in the mirror as beautiful white feathers began to form on the bone structure. Blood blended with the feathers, staining them red. After the process was complete, Scud stood up to take in his new appendage.

Long downy white feathers covered his bloody back, stretching the span of his back to stop just shy of his heels. Testing the wings, he rolls his shoulders and slowly brings them up to see that the wings were about 8 feet long and extremely light.

Scud stops his puzzling when pain rips through him, bringing him to his knees and wrapping around himself to try and center the pain. A long, quiet scream escapes his lips as Scud pulls at his hair, nails digging into his skull. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the pain stops and becomes a dull ache.

Scud pulls himself back up slowly, mindful to the sore skin on his back. He gingerly reaches down to pick up his crossbow that was long forgotten on the floor. That was dropped there when he came into this abandoned house to seek refuge while he waited out what, whatever this was.

It was all so sudden, he was out in the woods, looking for Sophia when he felt intense pain that had him falling to his knees. Then it felt like his back was being split in two as blood poured from the two openings and he felt his bones shifting and moving, forming into something new. Horrified and weakened, Scud abandoned his search, for now at least, to seek safety from any walkers that might take advantage of his weak state.

Even though Scud would love to go back to camp, rest and forget this all happened. He knew that he couldn't quit now, Sophia needs him. Scud shoulders the crossbow, careful of the wings. He binds them the best he can and puts back on his vest, the irony lost on him of the wings sewn to his vest. He exits the house and begins his search once more.

Hours later and still no sign of Sophia and Scud is about to retire for the night when he hears faint crying. Eyes darting back and forth in attempt to find the source of the noise he can't see anything except what's right in front of him

"Sophia?" Scud yells, not too loud as to not draw unwanted attention to himself. Waiting and with no response Scud sighs and is about to head back when a timid voice cuts in.

"Daryl?"

Smiling with relief Scud can't believe his luck, he knew the little girl was alive and Shane could kindly suck it when Scud came back with her. He couldn't wait to see Shane's face when he saw Sophia, alive.

"Yeah, its me. Where you at? I've been looking for you for days, promised your mama that I'd bring you back safe."

The tree above Scud shakes and a blonde head peeks out.

"I'm right here." Sophia waves. She jumps down and rushes at Scud and hugs him tightly. "Thank you for finding me Daryl."

"Isn't nothing Rick or Shane wouldn't of done. No need to be thanking me." Scud pats her head awkwardly, unsure as to what he's supposed to do. "You hurt?"

Sophia shakes her head "Tired though."

"We found a farm not to far from here, can I carry you?" Scud isn't sure to how she'd take the offer, since she's been so skittish the whole time he's known her. Yet she nods and lifts her hands up above her head. Scud reaches down and picks up her light form and adjusts her to his hip and she wraps her skinny arms around his shoulders

He reaches the farm in record time, he sees Glenn up on the RV on watch and Scud has to hide a smile at his reaction. The idiot actually tripped getting up to tell everyone.

Once he's over the fence Scud sets Sophia down and Carol runs up to her and Scud gets stuck between a hug with him and Sophia trapped in the middle.

"Thank you so much for finding my baby girl." Carol sobs as she holds her daughter close. Repeating over and over how thankful she is.

"It was nothing. No need to be thanking me." Scud blushes lightly, thankful that no one can see his face due to everyone being packed so close together. Feeling slightly claustrophobic, Scud squirms out from the bear hug and goes to his tent. Carefully pulling back the bandages wrapped tightly around his wings and examining them. Sticky residue sticks the feathers together and Scud wrinkles his nose in disgust.

Dressing the wings the best he could Scud prepares for bed. Just when he was about to doze off Scud jumps awake, a high pitched scream pierces through the air followed by gunshots and walkers breaking through the walls of his tent. Scud throws off the thin sheet and reaches over for his crossbow while stabbing the head of the walker that managed to get in. He unzips the door and looks around. Walkers had overtaken the farm and there's no sign of anyone anywhere. A loud scream directs him and backing against a tree he finds Sophia and Carl.

He reaches them and takes out the main threats while keeping the rest at bay. Looking around he looks for their mothers but over the fog and walkers he doesn't see them. He motions for them to follow after him and he leads them into the woods, turning back he sees the destroyed remains of the farm. Groaning Scud mutters a soft "Fuck" and looks at the children he was left to care for.


End file.
